weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Photos
This is a collection of all the old photos uploaded so far. "Old" is roughly defined as older than 50 years old. Most dates are rough estimates based on the ages of the people pictured. 1870's Conrad and anna giever.jpg|Conrad and Anna Giever: Circa 1870? Maggie Frost Ehr 1.jpg|Margaret (Frost) Ehr: Circa 1870? Even Arensdorf.jpg|Johannes Even and Marie Arensdorf: circa 1875? 1880's Michael Melcher.jpg|Michael Melcher: Circa 1880's John_Melcher_Susan_Giever_house_and_barn_Ashton2.jpg|John Melcher Jr. and Susan Giever in front of their Ashton house: Circa 1880's John_Melcher_Susan_Giever_house_and_barn_Ashton1.jpg|John Melcher Jr. (probably on left), Unknown, and Susan Giever in Ashton: Circa 1880's Frank Weber Pic.jpg|Frank Weber: Circa 1880's 1890's Frank Weber (Great Grandpa Weber).jpg|Frank and Kate Weber Wedding: 1890 Mag Frost 1.jpg|John Weires and Magdalena (Frost) Weires, on their wedding day, April 27, 1892 John jr.jpg|John Melcher Jr.: Circa 1890 Mary Kappes.jpg|Mary (Kappes) Melcher: Circa 1890's 27800131 135373569278.jpg|John Melcher Sr.: Circa 1890's Back Row R-Frank Weber.jpg|Frank Weber with unknown family: Circa 1890's John, Margaret, Nick Weber.jpg|John R., Margaret, and Nick Weber: Circa 1896 Melcher House summer 1896.jpg|Melcher house in summer 1896 Frank & Katherine Weber family (2).jpg|Frank and Kate Weber Family: Circa 1899 1900's Peter and Helena Breuer's children.jpg|Peter and Helena Breuer's children: Circa 1900 Martha Sr Assumpta Frances young postcard.jpg|Martha, Christine, and Frances: Circa 1904 Anna kanive.jpg|Anna (Kanive) Giever: Circa 1900? Gievers.jpg|Giever Family: Circa 1900? JOHN_P_FROST_BORN_1854.jpg|John P. Frost: Circa 1900? NICHOLAS STEPHEN FROST.jpg|Nicolas Frost: Circa 1900? Mary Angeline Frost born april 24 1857.jpg|Mary Angeline Frost: Circa 1900? Matthew Louis Frost born 1858.jpg|Matthew Louis Frost: Circa 1900? Theresa Frost born 1860.jpg|Theresa Frost: Circa 1900? FRANK FROST BORN APRIL 1862.jpg|Frank Frost: Circa 1900? HUBBARD E FROST.jpeg|Hubbard E. Frost: Circa 1900? William Henry Frost bron sept13 1868.jpg|William Henry Frost: Circa 1900? PETER JOHN FROST.jpeg|Peter John Frost: Circa 1900? 20170114_080827.jpg|Theodore and Margaret Hintgen family: Circa 1900? Susan_(Giever)_Melcher_&_Family.jpg|Susan (Giever) Melcher Family: Circa 1906 Frank & Katherine Weber family.jpg|Frank and Kate Weber Family: Circa 1908 Chris_&_Lena_(Auel)_Breuer_Family.jpg|Chris and Lena Family: Circa 1909 1910's Even_Hintgen.jpg|Nick Even and Susan Hintgen Family: Circa 1915 Helen_Melcher.jpg|Helen Melcher: Circa 1915 Spartz.jpg|George Spartz and Lucy Spartz: 1911 Nick Weber uniform.jpg|Nick Weber: Circa 1917 Nick no Pump.jpg|Nick Weber: Circa 1917 NICK WEBER1.jpeg|Nick Weber: Circa 1917 John Henry & Emma Elizabeth Breuer Wedding Our Lady of Perpetual Help, Ashton Sept 4, 1917.jpg|John Henry Breuer and Emma Elizabeth Melcher wedding: 1917 Christian Breuer Family.jpg|Christian Breuer Family: Circa 1910? 2.jpg|Emma Elizabeth Breuer: Circa 1910's? 1.jpg|Emma Elizabeth Breuer: Circa 1910's? Emma Elizabeth Breuer2.jpg|Emma Elizabeth Breuer: Circa 1910's? Susan giever.jpg|Susan (Giever) Melcher: Circa 1910? Webers.png|L-R: sisters of Peter Weber Jr, Nick Weber, Peter Weber Jr, and John Weber: Circa 1917 Frank & Katherine Weber.jpg|Frank and Kate Weber Family: Circa 1910's Grandma Melcher, Grandma Breuer, Nanny, Leo - John Breuer, Sue - Helen - Mother, Mary Giever Schrader.jpg|Circa 1910's 1920's Family.jpg|John Henry Breuer Family including Denis Joseph Breuer: Circa Spring 1929 Patricia Ann Breuer 1921.jpg|Patricia Ann (Breuer) Weber: 1921 Virginia, Patricia, Jack Breuer.jpg|Virginia, Patricia, and Jack Breuer: Circa 1921 Francis Weber.jpg|thumb|Francis Joseph Weber: Circa 1923 Theonilla Melcher.jpg|Mary Theonilla "Caroline Elizabeth" Melcher: Circa 1920 Francis Weber 6 mos.jpg|Francis Joseph Weber: 1923 NICK WEBER.jpeg|Nick Weber: Circa 1920's Nick and Frances Weber Wedding Sept 12, 1921.jpg|Nick and Frances Weber: 1921 Nobert Breuer, Lucy Spartz, Nobert Breuer and daughter, Margaret.jpg|Possibly George Spartz, Lucy (Breuer) Spartz, their daughter?, and Christian Breuer: Circa 1928? Screenshot 2015-01-14-12-47-37.jpg|Charles and Margaret Wingert Family: Circa 1914 Back row L-R Jerome, Denis B, Bob Melcher - Front Patty, Eileen, Virginia.jpg|Back: Jerome and Denis Breuer, Bob Melcher; Front: Patty Breuer, Eileen Melcher, Virginia Breuer: Circa 1924 Jeanne Weber.jpg|Jeanne (Weber) Tuve: 1928 Mary & Jeanne Weber.jpg|Mary M. (Weber) Monat and Jeanne (Weber) Tuve: 1928 Nick and Susan Even.jpg|Nick and Susan Even: Circa 1920's Nick Hans Wagner George Weber.jpg|Nick Weber, Hans Wagner, and George Weber in front of someone's car: Circa 1920's John Henry Breuer.jpg|John Henry Breuer: Circa 1920's 1930's Beatrice Giever.png|Beatrice Giever: Circa 1930's Francis Weber 1st communion.jpg|Francis Joseph Weber First Communion: Circa 1930 GRANDFATHER NICK AND GRANDMOTHER BELINDA.jpg|Nick and Belinda Frost: Circa 1930's PicsfromJo 014.jpg|Christian Breuer Family: Circa 1930's PicsfromJo 013.jpg|Christian Breuer: Circa 1930's Patricia Ann Breuer.jpg|Patricia Ann (Breuer) Weber: Circa 1938 Marcella Weber.jpg|Marcella (Weber) Breuer: Circa 1938 Raymond Weber 1st Communion.jpg|Raymond Weber 1st Communion: Circa 1938 WILLIAM HENRY FROST.jpeg|William Henry Frost: Circa 1932 Breuer Family.jpg|John Henry Breuer family: Circa 1932 Marcella Weber 1st communion.jpg|Marcella (Weber) Breuer First Communion: Circa 1935 John Henry Family (2).jpg|John Henry Breuer: Circa Late 30's Pat Breuer Graduation Picture 1938.jpg|Patricia Ann (Breuer) Weber: 1938 Bob Grandma Melcher JD.jpg|Robert, Susan, and J.D. Melcher: Circa 1938 1940's Nick_Weber_Family.jpg|Nick Weber Family: Circa 1940 Richard Breuer.jpg|Richard Theodore Breuer: Circa 1940 Unknown Breuer, Patricia, Unknown.jpg|Patricia Ann (Breuer) Weber and brothers: Circa 1940 John Weires.jpg|John Weires, April 25, 1942 Mag Frost 2.jpg|Magdalena (Frost) Weires, April 25, 1942 Probably Pat on shoulders, Willie in door, Roland in front.jpg|Pat, Willie, and Roland Breuer: Circa 1940's Einer Buckholder 2.jpg|Einer and Doris Burkholder: Circa 1940's PicsfromJo 011.jpg|?: Circa 1940's 264142 1396939899779 1176648 n copy.jpg|Denis and Marlys: Circa 1940's PFCBreuer.jpg|Anthony (Jerome) Breuer: Circa 1940's Jerome Breuer.jpg|Anthony (Jerome) Breuer: Circa 1940's Denis Breuer maybe.jpg|Denis Joseph Breuer: Circa 1940's Denis Breuer 4.jpg|Denis and Marlys: Circa 1940's Breuer War Pic 2.jpg|?: Circa 1940's Unknown.jpg|?: Circa 1940's Jerome maybe.jpg|Anthony (Jerome) Breuer: Circa 1940's Denis Breuer 3.jpg|Denis and Marlys: Circa 1940's Denis Breuer 2.jpg|Denis and Marlys: Circa 1940's Virginia Breuer.jpg|Virginia (Breuer) Cistulli: Circa 1940's Denis Breuer 1.jpg|Denis and Marlys: Circa 1940's Albert Weires.jpg|Albert Otto Weires: Circa 1940's Leon George 2.jpg|Leon Eugene George: Circa 1940's Leon George 1.jpg|Leon Eugene George: Circa 1940's Marie Weires 2.jpg|Marie (Weires) George: Circa 1940's Marie Weires 1.jpg|Marie (Weires) George: Circa 1940's Herbert Weires 1.jpg|Herbert Nicholas Weires: Circa 1940's 13.jpg|Denis and Marlys: Circa 1940's 7.jpg|Christian John (Jack) Breuer: Circa 1940's 21.jpg|Patrick Aloysius Breuer: Circa 1940's 10.jpg|Virginia (Breuer) Cistulli: Circa 1940's 8.jpg|Denis and Marlys: Circa 1940's 9.jpg|Anthony (Jerome) Breuer: Circa 1940's Denis Breuer.jpg|Denis Joseph Breuer: Circa 1940's John Henry Family.jpg|John Henry Breuer family: Circa 1940's Grandma Weber's brothers, neighbors, friends, early 40's.jpg|Breuers: Circa 1940's Mostly Breuers.jpg|Breuers: Circa 1940's Pat_Breuer.jpg|Patrick Aloysius Breuer: Circa 1940's Jeanne Weber (2).jpg|Jeanne (Weber) Tuve: Circa 1945 Clarence Weber WWII.jpg|Clarence Weber: Circa 1944 Pat FrancisWeber.jpg|Patricia Ann (Breuer) Weber: 1946 Pat Francis Weber.jpg|Francis Joseph Weber and Patricia Breuer: Circa 1946 Francis Weber2.jpg|Francis Joseph Weber: Circa 1946 5.jpg|John Henry Breuer and Emma Elizabeth Breuer family: Circa 1940's Mary, Jeanne & Marcella Weber.jpg|Mary M. (Weber) Monat, Jeanne (Weber) Tuve, and Marcella (Weber) Breuer: Circa 1948 Nick Weber2.jpg|Nicholas John Weber: 1947 Breuer's (3).jpg|Willie and Pat: Circa 1947 Nick & Kathleen Weber.jpg|Nicholas John Weber and Kathleen Ann Weber: 1948 Clarence & Darlys Weber wedding.jpg|Clarence Weber and Darlys I. (Doepke) Weber Wedding: 1949 Victor Monat & Mary Weber Wedding.jpg|Victor Monat and Mary Weber Wedding: 1949 1950's Willie & Marcella Wedding Wedding.jpg|Wilfred (Willie) Breuer & Marcella Weber Wedding: 1950 Stan Tuve & Jeanne Weber Wedding.jpg|Stanley J. Tuve & Jeanne Weber Wedding: 1951 Mary Sue.jpg|Mary Sue Moore: 1951 Conrad Giever 1.jpg|Conrad Giever: Circa 1950's? Image008.jpg|Grandchildren of John Henry Breuer: LeAnne, Dan, Kenny, and Denise on "Grandpa Breuer's" Ford tractor: Circa 1950's Willie_and_Marcella,_Marcella_Hayes_and_George_Weber.jpg|Willie and Marcella with Marcella Hayes and George Weber: 1950 Dan Monat.jpg|Daniel Monat: 1952 Kate Ehr Weber.jpg|Kate (Ehr) Weber: Circa 1951 Judy Weber.jpg|Judy Ann (Weber) Meier: Circa 1952 Raymond Weber Korean War.jpg|Raymond Weber: 1952 Weberka-R1-E018 1.jpg|Frank Joseph Weber: Circa 1953 Joretta pheasant.jpg|Joretta Mae Breuer: Circa 1950's 14.jpg|Barb, Nancy, Bonnie, and ?: Circa 1953 15.jpg|John Henry Breuer, Emma Elizabeth Breuer, Barb, Nancy, Bonnie, and ?: Circa 1953 16.jpg|Glen, Mark, Paul with Jerome and Dorothy: Circa 1956 Nicky, Kathy, Mike, Mary Sue, Barb, Bonnie and Nancy with Grandpa and Grandma Breuer..jpg|Nicky, Kathy, Mike, Mary Sue, Barb, Bonnie and Nancy with Grandpa and Grandma Breuer: Circa 1953 Nicky, Kathy, Mike, Mary Sue, Barb, Bonnie and Nancy with Grandpa and Grandma Breuer 2.jpg|Nicky, Kathy, Mike, Mary Sue, Barb, Bonnie and Nancy with Grandpa and Grandma Breuer: Circa 1953 MS Bonnie Barb Kathy Frank Mike Nick.jpg|Bonnie, Barb, Kathy, Frank, Mike, and Nick: Circa 1953 JHB EEB.jpg|John Henry Breuer and Emma Elizabeth Breuer: Circa 19?? Barb Unknown Unknown Bonnie Frank Mary Sue Mike.jpg|Barb, Unknown kid, Unknown kid, Bonnie, Frank, Mary Sue, and Mike: circa 1953 Barb and Bonnie at JHB.jpg|Barb and Bonnie: Circa 1953 Bonnie & Barbara Breuer.jpg|Barb and Bonnie: Circa 1952 Raymond & Dorothy Weber Wedding.jpg|Ray and Dorothy Weber Wedding: 1956 Tom Monat.jpg|Thomas A. Monat: Circa 1956 10603561 10152544537436117 6725040909841623367 n.jpg|Willie and Marcella Breuer: Circa ?? 10583975 10152544537196117 1703427655388113298 n.jpg|Willie and Marcella Breuer: Circa ?? 10516823 10152544537731117 8925753407850673525 n.jpg|Marcella Breuer: Circa ?? John Henry Breuer 1959.jpg|John Henry Breuer: 1959 1959Chuck BobBillMikeNick.jpg|Chuck, Bob, Bill, Mike, and Nick: 1959 Unknown Trace Claus Dan.JPG|Trace Claus Dan ?: Circa ? PicsfromJo 016.jpg|John Henry Breuer: Circa ? Frank & Kate farm.jpg|Frank and Kate Weber's farm Frank & Kate house.jpg|Frank and Kate Weber's first house Chris breuer threshing rig.jpg|Chris Breuer's threshing rig Category:Reference Pages